4
by Jomagaher
Summary: *Basado en TMNT 2012* Cuatro almas rotas por la venganza pugnan por sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de crueldad e infamia. La desdicha los separa y hace creer los únicos supervivientes de la desgracia familiar. En el camino de cada uno en su propia supervivencia ¿Conseguirán reencontrarse o sucumbirán a los obstáculos que les aguardan?
1. Prólogo: Angustia (L-I)

**Disclaimer: **TMNT no me pertenece. Todo proviene de las mentes maravillosas de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, así como Nickelodeon.

* * *

**- PRÓLOGO: ANGUSTIA - **

— ¿Y bien?— La voz grave y metálica con la que ya estaba tan familiarizado volvió a reverberar al otro lado— ¿Sigues negándote a mi oferta?

El ser del que pretendía obtener una respuesta no se movió, ni respondió. Se encontraba demasiado débil, demasiado débil para moverse. Su captor interpretó el silencio como una negación.

— Que así sea— Su capa acariciaba el suelo, levantando el polvo, mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la salida. Antes de cerrar la puerta, añadió sin mirar atrás— Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más podrás aguantar.

Tras el estruendo de la puerta de acero al cerrarse volvió el silencio, pero al cautivo ya no le importaba. No le importaba nada.

Frío.

Aquello era lo último que sentiría cuando su alma finalmente abandonara ese mundo. Desde el primer momento en el que le empujaron bruscamente al interior de esa celda intentó luchar contra aquellos barrotes férreos que se alzaban ante él, amenazantes. En aquel estado de obnubilación aún era capaz de recordar que hubo un principio en el que él se negaba a aceptar la muerte. Gritaba, pegaba golpes, tiraba con todas sus fuerzas para salir de ahí. Pero era en vano.

Abrió los ojos. Unos ojos azules cuyo brillo estaba a punto de apagarse. Había perdido desde hace mucho tiempo la cuenta de los días que llevaba encerrado. Tardó bastante en enfocar la vista, y más aún en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el suelo, tumbado de lado y encogido en posición fetal. Intentaba conservar el poco calor que le restaba en su cuerpo, pero la humedad y el frío eran inclementes. No había ninguna manta con la que arrebujarse, no había ninguna luz que le envolviera en un cálido abrazo. _Nada. _

Su estómago rugió, una vez más. Pero sabía bien que no había nada que comer. Le habían encerrado hasta que tomara una decisión, o muriera en el proceso.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué estaba allí?

Cada vez le costaba más retroceder atrás en el tiempo, a un momento en el que él se sentía verdaderamente _feliz._ Agarraba aquellos recuerdos con el corazón en un puño. Las imágenes que cada vez eran más borrosas representaban la única prueba de que hubo un tiempo en el que él era un ser vivo, no un cascarón vacío de carne y huesos.

Cerró los ojos, intentando rememorarlo todo una vez más.

_Una mirada celeste le sonreía cuando entraba al salón. Se acercó y lo envolvió en un abrazo lleno de energía. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con vida contra el suyo. Respondió a aquel gesto de ternura tan propio de él acercándolo más para sí. No importaba el paso del tiempo ni la situación. Siempre estaba aquella sonrisa, radiante, capaz de atravesar el alma y borrar toda pena. _

Pensar que jamás volvería a sentir esa alegría rompió un poco más su destrozado corazón.

_Siempre que lo veía estaba leyendo un libro, o bien sentado en la mesa de "su laboratorio", como él lo llamaba. Con un destornillador en mano desmontaba todo aquel artilugio que encontraban en el vertedero. Le fascinaba la precisión de sus movimientos, y la sensación que desprendía al saber lo que estaba haciendo, aunque para él fuera una maraña de tuercas. Apretaba los labios y sacaba la lengua a un lado, en gesto de concentración. Cuando finalmente comprendía cómo funcionaba aquel mecanismo, levantaba los brazos y exclamaba de emoción. Entonces le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mostrando el diastema que le había acompañado desde sus primeros años de vida. _

_Y él asentía, orgulloso de tener en la familia a alguien como él. Especial. Único. _

Daría hasta el último latido de su corazón por tener la oportunidad de ver una más de sus invenciones. Una más, con tal de poder ponerle una mano en el hombro y decir que siempre estaría allí para apoyarlo.

_Parecía ayer cuando cayó en aguas frías. Estuvo a punto de morir de hipotermia aquella noche. Las voces de sus hermanos y su padre parecían ecos perdidos en la distancia. Tan sólo sentía hielo en su interior. _

_Pero luego notó algo que le envolvía suavemente. Era cálido, palpitante, como una llama capaz de resistir cualquier adversidad. Poco a poco recuperó la consciencia. Se encontraba en la cama de su habitación, y _él _le abrazaba con firmeza. Entumecido como estaba, tardó algo en comprender que se había quedado para darle el calor que le faltaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente. De vez en cuando susurraba su nombre, implorando que no muriera. _

Él_ nunca había sido alguien que pretendiera dar pena a nadie. No era efusivo, ni mucho menos listo. Sin embargo, jamás te abandonaría. Siempre estaba ahí, protegiendo tu espalda, dispuesto a tomar todo el daño que hiciera falta para salvar a sus seres queridos. _

De haber podido, habría llorado. Lo único que hizo fue encogerse más en sí mismo. Era ahora, más que nunca, cuando necesitaba un abrazo suyo. Un cariño no tan intenso como el de su hermano más pequeño; pero sí firme, impugnable, que jamás cambiaría sin importar lo que pasase. Quería a sus otros dos hermanos, pero _él _era diferente. Había momentos en los que había pensado que ambos eran parte de una misma alma, conectados más allá de todo vínculo físico.

Y su padre...

"No. No puedo" Su corazón no podía soportarlo más. Demasiado dolor.

Todas esas memorias estaban siendo desplazadas por las heridas, la sangre y el miedo. Se abrazó contra sí mismo, sintiendo con la yema de sus dedos las costras de las profundas heridas que le habían causado. No era la primera vez que deseaba haber muerto, para reunirse en paz con su familia.

"¿Sufristeis? ¿Os dolió mucho?" Preguntaba en silencio. Sabía que nadie respondería, pero pensar que habían experimentado una muerte lenta y dolorosa se le hacía insoportable. "Espero que, estéis donde estéis, seáis felices" Intentó sonreír, pero en el gesto sus labios agrietados comenzaron a sangrar de nuevo. Apretó los puños y los mordió, conteniendo un sollozo.

No podía. No podía más. Quería acabar con todo eso...

"Lo único que quiero es veros una vez más" Deseó con el corazón sangrando.

Leonardo. Él era Leonardo. Había reavivado quién era.

"¿Pero qué importa quién soy si ya no me queda nadie?"

La oscuridad comenzaba a envolverle una vez más. ¿Acaso estaba soñando, o finalmente la muerte había decido acogerle en sus brazos?

Un profundo miedo recorrió cada centímetro de su ser.

"¡No...No...NO! ¡No quiero morir!" Gritaba en vano. Poco a poco se hundía, cada vez más, en un pozo profundo. Era sofocante y cruel, como el destino que le había arrebatado a su familia antes de deleitarse con los restos de su alma.

— Mikey, Donnie, Raph, padre...— Susurró, agonizante, como si se tratara de una plegaria—Por favor, quiero veros una vez más.

**No quiero morir sólo...**

* * *

**N/A: **¡Cumpleaños feliz! ¡Cumpleaños feliz! Me deseo a mí mismo...

No, no es mi cumpleaños (ya os veía preparando el confeti). Sin embargo, es cierto que en un día como hoy **cumplo mi primer año como ficker en la web. **Estaba hablando con mi amiga **Mikemasters Z KAI **sobre el tema, y de ella he tomado la idea de empezar un nuevo proyecto con el motivo del aniversario. Sí, sé que soy de los que gustan de terminar una cosa y luego empezar otra, pero esta idea me sobrevino y me entusiasmó demasiado.

En primer lugar, agradecer una y otra vez a ** Hardy, **que ha sido mi beta-reader para este fic. Sin sus sabios consejos creo que la historia no habría quedado tan bien. Para los que no las conozcáis, os recomiendo visitar su perfil. Además de ser una gran escritora, los Raphlovers disfrutarán de lo lindo.

*Ejem* Volviendo al tema. Tengo la intención de desarrollar esta historia en TRES partes. Esto es, será un proyecto largo, pero no tanto como "El Secreto". En lo que respecta a publicaciones, siento decir que la fecha es **indefinida. **No es mi prioridad principal actualmente, pero cuando la termine quizá aumente la frecuencia de publicación de capítulos.

Os preguntaréis ahora cómo es que siendo una historia de "4", tan sólo he puesto en los filtros un personaje. Pues bien, soy alguien que le gusta generar intriga. Aunque aquí me centre en el "angst" (EL ANGST), hasta que vayan apareciendo en la historia no desvelaré quiénes son los otros tres supervivientes. Éso lo iréis descubriendo vosotros conforme avanzan los capítulos. Y otra pregunta importante es: **¿Qué pasó? ****  
**

¡Nos vemos!

Con cariño.

Jomagaher


	2. Abandonado (D-I)

**- CAPÍTULO 1: ABANDONADO - **

Todo era negro a su alrededor. Estaba de pie en medio de un páramo llano por donde una neblina grisácea reptaba hacia él, acariciando sus pies. Un vaho escapaba de su boca hacia la nada, desapareciendo lentamente. Se llevó las manos a la cara y dejó que su aliento las envolviera. Tenía frío. Mucho frío.

— _¿Cómo está?—. _Una voz de procedencia incierta hizo vibrar todas las fibras de su ser. Se volvió en redondo, intentando descubrir el origen de la voz. No parecía provenir de ningún punto en concreto ¿Estaba preguntándole a él acaso? Algo le decía que no.

— _Su condición ha empeorado. La infección aún no ha remitido—. _Alguien respondió. Una vez más tampoco pudo identificar su origen—. _Tiene mucha fiebre, y no parece que vaya a recuperar la consciencia... _

¿Estaban hablando de él?

— _Parece que las heridas por el atropello sí han sanado—. _La primera voz retomó la palabra. Notó entonces algo en la frente. Fue algo repentino, pero al segundo se fue. "Una caricia" Parpadeó, sorprendido, a tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cara ¿Dónde estaba realmente? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?—. _Pobrecillo. Tiene que haberlo pasado muy mal... _

La niebla fue envolviéndole de manera paulatina. Miró a un lado y a otro, impotente, mientras su visibilidad se reducía drásticamente. Intentaba moverse, pero no podía...

* * *

_Leonardo les miraba con una determinación llameante. Estaban delante de la salida de emergencia de La Guarida. Detrás había una puerta por cuyas rendijas entraba humo. Su hogar en llamas, y el peligro no tardaría en cernirse sobre ellos de un momento a otro._

— _Leo ¿Qué ha sido de Splinter?—. Raphael estaba a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El mayor desvió la cabeza, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas. _

— _No podemos huir los cuatro—. Replicó en su lugar—. Alguien tiene que quedarse atrás para dar tiempo a los demás... _

"No" Pensó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza "¡No! ¡NO!"

Un torrente de preguntas y sentimientos comenzaron a entremezclarse. Querría haber sujetado por los hombros a su hermano mayor y espetarle el mal líder que estaba siendo. Querría haberle gritado. Querría haberle abrazarlo para nunca separarse.

"Somos hermanos. Si uno queda atrás, los demás también"

"¿Cómo te atreves a decirnos eso así?"

"No nos dejes, Leo, no nos dejes"

¿Qué habían hecho? ¿Qué habían hecho para merecer eso?

_Sintió cómo alguien tiraba de él hacia la salida. Raphael. Michelangelo también estaba siendo arrastrado por su hermano mayor. No paraba de llorar y gritar el nombre de Leonardo, con la voz ronca del miedo incontenido. Extendía sus brazos hacia él; pero éste, haciendo oídos sordos a los sollozos del pequeño, les dio la espalda para enfrentarse a lo que estaba por venir. Aquel sería el último recuerdo que atesoraría de su líder, su amigo y hermano. Su firmeza, los músculos braquiales tensándose mientras desenfundaba las katanas. La silueta de su cuerpo contrastada contra el fuego, que comenzaba a devorar la puerta que los separaba de la desgracia..._

* * *

Despertó.

Lo primero que vio fue blanco. Parpadeó repetidamente, con los ojos llorosos por la intensidad del color. Poco a poco, como si su vista se tratara de una cámara desenfocada por el tiempo, fue recuperando la visibilidad.

Un techo. Un techo desconocido.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los latidos acompasados de su corazón. Como un impulso cálido chocaba contra su pecho por dentro y se extendía a lo largo del tórax, imbuyéndolo de vida y calor.

Inspiró. Sus pulmones volvieron a abrirse. Funcionaban. La sensación del aire recorrer su interior le revitalizó y a la vez causó un leve dolor. Estaba vivo. No sabía cómo, pero estaba vivo.

Estaba boca arriba. Ahora que iba ganando consciencia de sí mismo sintió que una fina sábana blanca le tapaba con suavidad hasta la clavícula. También se encontraba más liviano. No tenía puesta la ropa nauseabunda que llevaba el último momento antes de caer en aquel estado de inconsciencia.

Intentó mover el brazo izquierdo, pero estaba extrañamente entumecido. Probó con el derecho. Sus dedos difícilmente respondían a sus órdenes, pero arrastrándose un poco sobre el colchón consiguió apoyarse en el cabecero e incorporarse.

La manta se deslizó suavemente por su pecho hasta llegar al regazo. En aquel momento pudo observar cómo un camisón (blanco, cómo no), cubría parte de sus brazos. La parte de piel visible estaba extrañamente pálida. Donatello descubrió lo escuálido que estaba. Nunca había sido fuerte, pero si observaba detenidamente podía vislumbrar el relieve de la articulación del codo.

¿Cuándo era la última vez que había comido?

_La manzana podrida cayó a sus pies mientras rebuscaba en la basura. Como si se tratara del tesoro más preciado del mundo se abalanzó sobre ella y la sostuvo entre sus manos. Una gota de sangre manchó su botín. Los dedos estaban llenos de pequeñas heridas causadas por los objetos punzantes con los que se había cortado mientras intentaba encontrar algo que llevarse a su estómago suplicante: botellas, jeringüillas...sabía que probablemente estarían infectados y caería enfermo; pero le daba igual. De hecho, seguramente estaba ya enfermo. Cuando despertó aquella mañana se encontró manchado en diarrea y sangre. Estaba tan débil que no le importó. Era una cáscara vacía. El instinto de supervivencia regía sus movimientos, pero si fuera por él desearía haber muerto hace mucho tiempo. _

_Tragó saliva. Hasta un simple gesto como aquel le causaba un infinito dolor. Él sabía que _todo _lo que le rodeaba era repulsivo. Para empezar, el hedor de su propios desechos lo perseguía adonde fuera. _

_La fruta estaba parcialmente mordida, mostrando una pulpa amarillenta que comenzaba a tornarse negra. La sostuvo con manos temblorosas e iba a llevársela a la boca llena de llagas cuando un gusano sacó su cabeza, moviéndola tímidamente. _

_Se detuvo, observándolo detenidamente. Una parte casi muerta en él recordó algo que había leído sobre los Helmintos, pero todo se reducía a una palabra. _

_"Proteínas" _

_Fue directo. Un simple mordisco, y la cabeza del gusano había desaparecido. _

Sintió náuseas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente e inclinó la cabeza. La bilis fue ascendiendo por su garganta, pero pudo contener el impulso antes de vomitar.

¿Qué había pasado esos días? Lo recordaba y no lo recordaba. Todo le era tan distante, y a la vez tan cercano...

Apretó los dientes y contuvo un sollozo. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero su corazón estaba vacío.

_¿En qué me he convertido? _

El tacto de las manos en la cara le calmó momentáneamente. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento de su mente. La realidad le golpeó como un martillo una vez más: estaba sólo, abandonado a su suerte. Nadie más quedaba para abrazarle cuando se sintiera mal. No habría un mañana que despertara acompañado. La soledad se palpaba en aquellas cuatro paredes nacaradas.

Miró lentamente a su alrededor. La camilla en la que se encontraba estaba en una de las esquinas. Ninguna ventana. En el centro de la sala había una mesa rectangular y dos sillas en ambos lados. Por encima, en el techo, un foco blanco iluminaba toda la estancia. Frente a él, una puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Donatello tardó un poco en identificar la habitación continua como un cuarto de baño.

Dirigió la vista a la derecha, esperando encontrar nada más que pared...

Y había alguien con él.

Pegó un respingo y se encogió en la cama, asustado. Su boca se abrió en un gesto de horror.

"No" Pensó al acto "No es un humano"

La imagen de su propio reflejo asintió milimétricamente, como si aún no estuviera seguro. Un espejo de dos metros de anchura y uno de altura marcaba el centro de la pared. Con lentitud, como si aún pensara que pudiera tratarse de una trampa, su respiración fue volviendo a la normalidad.

Se observó. Aún pensaba con lentitud. Era él, y no era él al mismo tiempo. La forma de su cabeza era la misma de siempre. Los ojos café le devolvían una mirada cautelosa, marcada por el miedo. Incluso reconocía el diastema tan característico de su dentadura, visible a través de su boca parcialmente abierta.

Pero no era él.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, conteniendo la respiración. Estaba hendida, casi marcándose el hueso de la mandíbula. Unas ojeras de varios días surcaban sus párpados. De hecho, tenía un ojo morado; pero no recordaba dónde se había hecho aquella herida que parecía reciente. Parecía tan débil, tan vulnerable, tan _miserable... _

Bajó la cabeza. No podía asimilarlo. No podía aceptar el hecho de que poco quedaba de aquel pequeño inventor inocente con aquella fe en el futuro. Aquellos días (¿O quizá meses?), habían extinguido todo eso.

_¿Dónde estoy? _

Se percató entonces del motivo por el que notaba el brazo izquierdo algo entumecido. Un pequeño tubo salía de la flexura del codo y ascendía hasta una bolsa transparente que colgaba de un perchero. Contenía un líquido acuoso que goteaba lentamente por el tubo, entrando en él. El quelonio entrecerró los ojos e intentó leer la etiqueta que portaba.

"Ringer Lactato"**(*)**

Aquello le recordó a algo que había leído sobre Medicina. Si mal no se equivocaba era un suero para pacientes deshidratados...

"¿Entonces soy un paciente?" Pensó, no sin dificultad "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?"

Se encontarba algo más despejado. Aprovechó ese momento de fuerza para sentarse al borde de la cama. Pudo observar sus pies descalzos y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su médula espinal al sentir el tacto frío del suelo. Miró sus dedos e intentó moverlos. Parecían responder. Se mordió el labio inferior y tomó apoyo con sus brazos. La tensión de los músculos cuando se puso de pie fue como una quemadura que abrasó su cuerpo durante unos segundos. Por un momento estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero pudo mantener la postura en el último instante. No obstante, al notar que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente buscó la pared y dejó caer el hombro en ella.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó en la estantería marrón claro que estaba justo a su lado. Era pequeña, y en aquellos momentos estaba vacía. A excepción del tercer estante por abajo, que tenía un libro. Desconocía el motivo, pero sintió una gran curiosidad por él.

No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para agacharse o saltar, así que agradeció que el susodicho estuviera justo a su altura. Tuvo que tirar un poco del perchero con el suero para coger el libro entre sus manos. Éstas temblaron ligeramente, pero pudo sostenerlo.

Se trataba de un libro bastante viejo. No muy grande, pero antiguo. Acarició la portada, desgastada en los bordes. Pese a todo, el título seguía siendo reconocible.

"EL PATITO FEO" de Hans Christian Andersen.

—A mí también me encanta ese cuento. Creo que es bastante esperanzador ¿No opinas lo mismo?

Donatello sintió cómo su corazón daba un salto mientras se volvía en redondo al humano que había aparecido de la nada. Le miraba con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, inclinado ligeramente hacia él.

El libró cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Notó cómo sus pupilas se dilataban mientras chocaba de espaldas a la pared y se cubría con los brazos temblorosos. En la caída notó cómo el tubo del brazo izquierdo se desprendía, causándole más dolor.

Se cubrió la cara con los brazos. El corazón latía desbocado, amenazando con destrozar su caja torácica por dentro.

Un humano. Un humano de carne y hueso. Era real, _real. _

El miedo se apoderó de cada centímetro de su ser. De haber tenido piel humana habría palidecido de manera alarmante.

A fin de cuentas, fueron unos humanos los que destrozaron su familia.

—Hey, tranquilo, pequeñín—. El hombre le miró con unos ojos verdes sorprendidos mientras extendía las manos suavemente, en gesto pacífico. Habló con voz pausada y lenta, sin perder la calma—. No voy a hacerte daño...

Los brazos de Donatello dejaron de temblar, pero aún seguía en tensión. Levantó la mirada hacia el hombre con toda la cautela posible. Había algo en la voz...

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte—. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Todo gesto era lento, cuidadoso. Y en todo momento mantenía contacto visual con él—. Soy un amigo. Yo soy el que te ha traído aquí.

El quelonio siguió en silencio, pero sus hombros se relajaron un poco. Reconocía esa voz.

_Pobrecillo. Tiene que haberlo pasado muy mal... _

El hombre volvió a sonreír. Era una sonrisa suave, pretendía transmitir tranquilidad. Pese a todo, seguía manteniendo las distancias.

"¿Por qué no te asustas de mí?" Pensaba la joven tortuga para sí "¿No ves lo que soy? Un monstruo destrozado..."

—Llevas inconsciente una semana. Estabas muy enfermo cuando te encontramos; no ibas a sobrevivir por mucho más tiempo. Siento mucho haberte quitado la ropa, pero estaba demasiado sucia—. Concluyó, ladeando la cabeza. Dio un paso hacia el joven, que tragó saliva.

_¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

—Quiero lo mejor para ti—. Respondió, como si le hubiera leído la mente. Extendió los brazos— ¿Ves? Si hubiera tenido otras intenciones no me portaría de esta manera—. Dio otro paso. Ya estaba a un metro de él—. Sin embargo, todo esto queda en nada si no confías en mí—. Le tendió la mano. Una mano callosa, propia de alguien de mediana edad—. ¿Puedes levantarte?

Donatello miró alternativamente la mano y la cara del señor. Una barba pelirroja cubría parte de su cara. Su pelo, del mismo color, era corto y perfectamente recortado. Una coronilla comenzaba a asomar en la parte superior de la cabeza.

Pero lo más impactante eran sus ojos. Unos ojos llenos de un cariño infinito. No lo entendía. Apenas se acababan de conocer, él era _lo que era; _y sin embargo...

Con lentitud fue levantando la mano. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Podía ser una trampa. Pero estaba cansado. Cansado de la vida, una vida cuyo sentido jamás le había encontrado.

_Escondido detrás de un contenedor veía con horror cómo unos malvivientes apaleaban a un anciano mendigo. La luz de la luna incidía sobre sus figuras. Las sonrisas resaltaban en la oscuridad, haciéndoles parecer verdaderos depredadores. _

—_¡Vamos, viejo, sigue gritando!—. Exclamó uno, que acababa de darle un puntapié particularmente fuerte en la cabeza. _

—_Ya no se mueve, amigo...—. Soltó otro, que tocó con la punta del bate la pierna amoratada del hombre. Éste no se inmutó. _

—_Joder, qué aburrido es esto—. El tercero se separó del grupo y sacó un cigarrillo. Mientras lo encendía con el mechero se percató de la presencia de Donatello—. ¡Mirad, aquí hay otro!—. Exclamó a sus camaradas. El chico esbozó una sonrisa macabra mientras se acercaba a él—. ¿A qué viene esa bufanda que te cubre la cara? Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos ¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco para conocernos mejor? _

_El quelonio tiró el cubo de basura en mitad del callejón y corrió sin mirar atrás. Estaba sólo. Totalmente sólo. Notaba el hedor de la muerte atravesarle sin prisa ni pausa._

_Aquella expectativa le hacía correr con mayor urgencia. _

El tacto de la mano del hombre fue tierno, pero a la vez firme. La calidez que desprendía recorrió el brazo de Donatello como un torrente. Cuando llegó a su corazón éste estalló en mil pedazos.

Lloró. Derramó todas las lágrimas que había acumulado hasta entonces. Boqueó, buscando el aire que difícilmente llegaba a su pulmones entre sollozo y sollozo. Con la otra mano cubrió la del hombre y la acercó contra sí. Quería asirse a algo, a cualquier cosa. Se sentía desprotegido, débil, abandonado.

Notó que un brazo le rodeaba los hombros. Aquello derritió sus fuerzas. Descargó toda su tensión y dejó caer todo su peso contra el hombre que le estrechaba contra su pecho. Su sujeción era férrea, pero a la vez no lo aprisionaba para agobiarle.

—No te preocupes, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras—. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. Ahora estás a salvo.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Perdió la noción de quién era, qué hacía ahí, o la identidad del hombre que le había salvado la vida. Por un momento olvidó que probablemente estaba solo en el mundo, que sus hermanos y su padre estaban muertos.

Todo lo que tenía era aquella sensación de ser aceptado de manera incondicional. Jamás pensó que podía existir algo así. Jamás pensó que un humano pudiera ofrecerle ese cariño que tanto tiempo llevaba careciendo.

* * *

—Voy un momento a por algo de comer para ti. Lo más importante ahora es que recuperes las fuerzas.

Donatello no respondió. En su lugar asintió mientras se tapaba algo más con las sábanas de la cama. Previamente había intentado hablar, pero algo le impedía hacerlo.

—No te preocupes. A veces, después de un trauma, se puede perder temporalmente la capacidad de hablar—. Explicó el hombre con tranquilidad. Acto seguido le acarició la cabeza. En un gesto reflejo el quelonio estuvo a punto de apartar la mano, pero pudo controlarlo—. Sé que me entiendes. Puedo verlo en tu mirada—. Abandonó el borde de la cama y se desplazó hasta un punto determinado al lado del espejo—. En su momento veremos qué hacer para encontrar a tu familia.

El pequeño levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

—Cuando tenías fiebre no parabas de susurrar sus nombres—. Dirigió la vista al techo, haciendo memoria—. Leo, Raph, Mikey... ¿Son tus hermanos?

Asintió, mirando a otro lado.

—¿Sabes dónde pueden estar, qué ha sido de ellos...?

_Huíamos. Nos separamos. _

No estaba con suficientes fuerzas para sacar el tema. Todavía no.

El hombre pareció entenderlo. Volvió la atención hacia la pared y la tocó. Una puerta camuflada se abrió ligeramente.

"Por eso apareció de la nada"

—¡Por cierto!—. Exclamó, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el pequeño—. No me he presentado. Soy Kirby O´Neil, psicólogo—. Tras una breve inclinación, añadió en tono cariñoso—. Pero puedes llamarme Kirby.

* * *

**(*): **Solución para la reposición de líquidos y electrolitos. Se prescribe para la corrección del volumen extracelular y la deplección de electrolitos. En otras palabras, un suero para casos de deshidratación.

**N/A: **Pensaba que iba a tardar más en actualizar, pero finalmente lo he hecho. Antes de nada quería agradecer profundamente la ayuda que me ha prestado **Rose Black Dragon **para este capítulo. Es una magnífica persona y autora de este lugar, con una excelente mano para la tragedia y tramas profundas. Espero, colega mía, que no se me haya escapado ningún punto xD.

Asimismo, quería agradecer profundamente a todas aquellas que me han brindado sus preciosos reviews. Sin vosotras no habría tenido tanto entusiasmo para seguir con este proyecto, a mencionar: **Leona NTF**_ (¿Cómo no? Desde el principio ha estado conmigo, y no podía esperar menos)_ -** Terena Tempestira **_(Llevo tiempo sin saber de ti. Espero que te vaya bien todo)_** - Mikemasters Z KAI** (_Sus comentarios con ese toque especial me sacan una sonrisa)_ -** Rose Black Dragon** (_Muchas gracias otra vez, primor_)** - I Love Kittens Too - My Black Bag - WakaiSenshi - Nightcathybrid - Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista** (_Muchísimas gracias por las felicitaciones y por vuestras palabras de apoyo. No pensaba que iba a tener tan buena recepción y, lo creáis o no, me reconforta ver que algo a lo que le pones esfuerzo gusta tanto)_. Espero ir poco a poco conociéndoos mejor :)

Bueno, y con esto ya presento al segundo superviviente. Sé que ha sido un poco abrupto, pero tened paciencia. Poco a poco se irá desgranando lo que pasó ése día en el que la vida de nuestros chicos cambió.

¿Qué les deparará? ¿Qué ha sido de los otros?

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Con muchísimo cariño.

Jomagaher.


	3. Animal (R-I)

**- CAPÍTULO 2. ANIMAL - **

El sol incidía inclemente sobre la multitud que se hallaba congregada en la plaza del pueblo, de cara al escenario improvisado. Éste se había erigido antes de mediodía, ya que el calor habría hecho de la tarea una labor bastante sofocante. No obstante, los animales no llegaron hasta bien entrada la tarde. Éstos se movían nerviosos en las jaulas, sin poder hacer nada contra aquellos pares de ojos humanos que los miraban con curiosidad y avidez. Algunos gruñían e incluso roían los barrotes; pero era en vano.

Él ya dejó de luchar hace tiempo. La memoria era cruel, pues recordaba todos y cada uno de los detalles desde que le capturaron. Dejó de ser quien era para pasar a ser algo muy simple: escoria. Miraba hacia un punto perdido en el suelo, como un muñeco sin vida. Prefería la superficie oxidada del metal a sus extremidades llenas de cicatrices. Un manto crepuscular acariciaba su figura destrozada...

* * *

—¡Dejadme salir! ¡DEJADME SALIR! —Golpeaba la jaula con todas sus fuerzas. Los animales a su alrededor comenzaron a chillar y rugir. En aquellas cuatro paredes de límites inciertos no podía saber si era de noche o de día. Allí estaba cuando despertó, un lugar en el que difícilmente podía ponerse de pie. La oscuridad opresiva hizo que su corazón latiera desbocado. Cuando los animales se unieron a sus gritos, aún más.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

—¡Callaos! —Una voz grave vibró a su izquierda. Escuchó que algo comenzaba a acariciar el suelo como una serpiente a tiempo que unos pasos lentos pero fuertes resonaban en la instancia. Pese a todo los gruñidos no cesaron— ¡He dicho que os calléis!— En la penumbra vio un destello plateado que restallaba abruptamente, acompañado de un alarido. Un gemido que destilaba un dolor infinito silenció los animales al acto. A continuación sólo hubo quietud, interrumpida por un chapoteo espeso, como si se tratara de...

En su rango de visión apareció un humano alto y fornido. Iba vestido a lo militar. Pantalones de camuflaje, botas negras y una camisa blanca de tirantes que dejaba ver unos bíceps tan anchos como una cabeza.

—Con que eres tú el alborotador —El soldado habló en un tono socarrón, poniendo las manos en su cintura. Con cada gesto los surcos de su cara se tensaban aún más—. Pensé que nunca despertarías. Creí que nos habíamos pasado con la droga. Es cierto que eres un espécimen resistente.

Se abalanzó sobre las barras de metal y las agarró con todas sus fuerzas.

—Sacadme de aquí —escupió, sin dejarse amedrentar.

—¡No sabía que pudieras hablar! —exclamó con cierto tono de sorpresa. Pese a eso se mantuvo donde estaba— No sé de qué agujero lleno de mierda habrás salido, pero ya no importa. Sólo eres mercancía, al igual que estos puercos. ¿No te has preguntado de dónde viene este hedor?

Palideció. «¿Tanto tiempo los han tenido encerrados?», pensó, conteniendo el horror que escapaba de su corazón. «¿Dónde demonios me han metido?»,

—No soy mercancía —habló con firmeza, aunque el tono de su voz llevaba implícito un toque de miedo. Sus puños temblaron ligeramente.

El hombre rió.

—Si no lo fueras no estarías aquí delante. Además, si quisieras escapar tendrías que recorrer un buen trecho nadando.

—¿Cómo?

Tomó su tiempo en responder. Cuando lo hizo esbozó una sonrisa sádica.

—Ya no estamos en Nueva York. Estamos en camino del paraíso para los traficantes del mercado negro. Allí nos regimos por leyes simples. Desde que esos imbéciles vendieron tu cabeza por solo quinientos dólares te convertiste en la última mierda. Pero tranquilo, ya me encargaré de que una rareza como tú sea subastada por un buen precio.

Una sucesión de imágenes apareció en su cabeza: él atado de pies y manos mientras un hombre le aprisionaba la cabeza; el sabor de la sangre, escapando de su boca. Y...

Y...

_Mikey. _

Se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar. No. No iba a llorar. No delante de él. Ni siquiera lo había hecho delante de sus hermanos, y no lo iba a hacer ahora. Debía ser fuerte. Fuerte por...

«¿Por quién?»

—Está bien. Juguemos a un pequeño juego —Sin decir nada más el hombre volvió sobre sus pasos. Abrió una de las jaulas. A continuación oyó cómo arrastraba algo. Tenía una horrorosa corazonada, pero una parte de él tenía miedo de reconocerla. El soldado paró un momento y pulsó un interruptor. Una bombilla blanca se encendió, haciendo parpadear al cautivo. Fue entonces cuando vio lo que estaba en medio del círculo iluminado.

Una cría manchaba el suelo de sangre. Aunque estaba tumbada en el suelo seguía viva, ya que respiraba y levantaba la cabeza a duras penas. No podía abrir los ojos, pues su cara estaba marcada por un...

—Látigo —terminó el hombre—. Un arma increíblemente eficiente. Fíjate cómo se callaron todos cuando le di a esta cosita indefensa —Continuó explicando mientras la extendía en el suelo. Pequeñas gotas de sangre escaparon de los flagelos—. Un lince ibérico. Veinte mil dólares en bruto. Una buena cantidad, pensarás; pero no es nada. Puedo conseguirlos contigo y con cualquiera de los que están aquí. Uno más que menos me da igual...

—No —susurró, horrorizado. Una parte de él deseaba que se hubiese ensañado con él, que descargara su ira contra quien lo merecía. A fin de cuentas no le importaba. Él siempre había sido fuerte. Nunca le daría el placer de que viera sus lágrimas. Pero aquello era otra cosa.

—Sí —respondió, con una sonrisa en los labios—. No es nada más que una fuente de dinero. Puedo conseguirlo de otras maneras.

—¡No ha hecho nada! ¡Yo he sido el que ha gritado!— El corazón martilleaba contra su pecho. Siempre había sido rebelde, lo reconocía, pero asumía igualmente la responsabilidad

No quería cargar con ninguna muerte más.

«Si hubiera mantenido mi boca cerrada nada de esto habría ocurrido. Seguirían vivos. ¡Seguirían vivos!», pensó con desesperación.

—No es importante. Igual que tú —sentenció el traficante con algo de enfado. Tensó el látigo—. Puedo hacer con vosotros lo que me venga en nada. Él es mío, tú eres mío. Todos los que estáis aquí lo sois. Y ahora quiero que veas lo que pasa si llegas a contrariarme.

Levantó el arma y el silencio fue interrumpido por la carne arrancada de cuajo.

Los animales volvieron a chillar a tiempo que el corazón de Raphael se desmoronaba todavía más.

* * *

Era extraño. Ahora que sentía las miradas de todos aquellos humanos desde los pies de la plataforma se sentía desnudo. Nunca había necesitado llevar ropa, pero le habían arrebatado la bandana, las rodilleras, sus sais, _todo_. Estaba tan descubierto como cualquiera de los animales con los que había compartido aquel viaje infernal. Por un momento sintió otra vez los latigazos, la mirada de aquella cría de lince mientras exhalaba su último aliento. La jaula en la que le mantenían recluso había sido limpiada a base de manguerazos fríos a alta presión (con él dentro); pero hasta entonces estaba repleta de fluidos y otras cosas que no había podido contener en su interior.

Unos hombres cogieron a pulso la jaula que estaba a su izquierda. En ella, un tigre drogado que había sido subastado al mejor postor era llevado camino a su nuevo dueño. Entreoyó los murmullos de la gente del pueblo, probablemente relacionados con el precio desorbitado de una pieza como aquella...

Volvió a pensar en su familia. Cerró los ojos mientras se abstraía del hedor nauseabundo. Los maltratos y abusos grabados en su retina pasaron a un segundo plano mientras los latidos de su respiración se ralentizaba.

Sí. Podía visualizarlos. Le miraban en la lejanía. Saludaban con una sonrisa en los labios. Mikey daba saltitos de alegría y gritaba algo, pero no lo oía.

«Ojalá le hubiera dicho a Leo que permaneciéramos juntos», se lamentó otra vez. Podrían haber huido todos. De esa manera el destino no habría jugado de esa manera con ellos. Con _él. _

«Quizá Donnie siga vivo», razonó con un atisbo de esperanza.

—_La antigua salida de metro —_propuso en aquel día fatídico, agazapados en uno de los vagones. A través de los cristales penetraba la luz de unas linternas. No tardarían en encontrarles—. _Si nos reunimos allí podremos salir de las alcantarillas sin que nos pillen. Separándonos tendremos menos posibilidades de que nos atrapen. _

«¿Por qué tuve que decir eso?». Flexionó las rodillas y cubrió la cara con sus brazos. Apretó los párpados fuertemente. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. Él era fuerte, duro.

¿Acaso unas lágrimas traerían a sus hermanos de vuelta? Leonardo probablemente había muerto intentando darles tiempo. Donnie, en caso de haber llegado a la salida, no sobreviviría mucho en las calles. Siempre había sido de constitución más débil. Sin su protección, el mundo se lo comería vivo.

Y Mikey...

«Lo siento», sacudió la cabeza. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar. «Lo siento mucho».

El traficante dio dos pasos sordos y se puso al lado de la jaula de Raphael, golpeándola con brusquedad. La tortuga tensó los músculos y se incorporó. Una multitud en su mayor parte de piel oscura lo taladró con la mirada de manera simultánea. Ya lo hacían antes. A fin de cuentas, una rareza como él no pasaba desapercibida fácilmente. Por el tono con el que empezó a hablar supuso que era su turno de ser subastado. Hablaba en un idioma que desconocía, pero escuchó palabras parecidas a «demonio» y «monstruo».

Terminó su parafernalia con una frase en tono interrogante, mirando de un lado a otro de la multitud. Por un momento la gente permaneció en silencio, pero alguien exclamó a pleno pulmón un número determinado, y un coro de voces se unió a la de él. Las miradas se convirtieron en recipientes llenos de avidez, de ambición, de posesión. Palabras irreconocibles escapaban de sus bocas babeantes. Aquella exclamación perdida en la muchedumbre no era más que una chispa que precedía a una explosión que pretendía acabar con todo atisbo de raciocinio ante lo desconocido. Y el traficante sonreía con satisfacción ante tal depravación. El precio por la cabeza de Raphael subía como la espuma...

Porque era cierto. Ahora no era más que algo extraño, algo intercambiable que tenía un valor cuantificable. Su padre siempre les había dicho que toda existencia del mundo era única en sí misma, y como tal había que respetarla. Donnie decía entonces que tenía que haber una manera de determinar el valor de la vida.

—Ahora mismo sois demasiado pequeños para entenderlo —respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Mikey—. Pero cuando crezcáis y lleguéis a ser tan sabios como yo comprenderéis que cada uno de nosotros somos irrempazables.

«Nos mentiste», concluyó para sí. «Tendrías que ver esto. Uno de tus hijos siendo vendido como si fuera un objeto. ¿Dónde está ahí el valor inigualable de la vida? Dime. ¿Dónde?»

—¡Cuatrocientos mil dólares! —Alguien gritó por encima de la multitud. Los dedos de Raphael se crisparon ligeramente. Ese alguien había hablado en inglés.

El populacho se hizo en silencio. En un lado de la plaza se apartó, generando un hueco alrededor del señor que había soltado aquella desorbitada cifra. Incluso se oyó el viento que susurraba en las copas de unos árboles cercanos.

—¿He oído bien? —El traficante ladeó la cabeza, escéptico ante aquel atrevimiento.

El individuo en cuestión dio unos pasos hacia el escenario. Por su cara bronceada surcaban las arrugas propias de alguien de mediana edad, pero conservaba una complexión atlética. Pese al calor que hacía llevaba un traje de un excéntrico color morado y camisa negra. A modo de capa llevaba lo que parecía la piel de un tigre blanco. En su mano llevaba un puro humeante. Acarició sus cabellos negros mientras se situaba a tan sólo un metro de Raphael. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse cuando establecieron contacto visual. Se llevó el cigarro a la boca y aspiró profundamente. Con una sonrisa en los labios expulsó el humo hacia el quelonio, que tosió fuertemente mientras notaba en su boca el sabor del alquitrán.

—Cuatrocientos mil por la pantera de la esquina, el tigre de Bengala y este... pequeño —respondió con naturalidad. Pero no apartó la vista de Raphael. En ningún momento

El traficante parpadeó, sorprendido. Dudó un momento antes de preguntar a la gente si alguien ofrecía un precio más alto por aquel lote especial.

Un silencio sepulcral.

«Puedes estar satisfecho. Mi vida es tan miserable que ni es vendida por separado. Soy parte de un lote dispensable»

—A la de una...

Intentaba retrasar el momento de la puja al máximo; viendo si podía sacar más tajada de tres alimañas como aquellas.

—A la de dos...

Los ojos oscuros de aquel hombre no deparaban nada malo ni bueno. Era una completa incertidumbre.

—¡La pantera, el tigre y el monstruo para el señor del traje morado! —exclamó el traficante. Raphael no lo podía ver desde su perspectiva, pero dijo aquello con una sonrisa depredadora en los labios.

* * *

El viaje en camión fue un verdadero suplicio. La oscuridad, los rugidos nerviosos de los animales que le acompañaban y los golpes por el vaivén del camino le recordaban su estancia en el barco. Casi podía oír al traficante, limpiando el látigo manchado con su propia sangre.

_Eres MI animal, y como tal tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga. Quizá de esa manera te golpee con menos fuerza... _

Pero él era fuerte. Era fuerte para resistir eso.

_¡Vamos, chilla! ¡Quiero que chilles! _

No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar.

Como si de un respiro se tratara el camión paró bruscamente. Los otros animales, expectantes, quedaron en silencio. Oyó unos pasos que se desplazaban hacia las puertas traseras del camión, las cuales se abrieron.

Los mismos hombres que les habían subido cogieron las jaulas por los arneses. El cielo nocturno se abrió ante Raphael, y con él un panorama totalmente nuevo.

A lo lejos se erigía una casa enorme. «Una mansión», era la palabra más adecuada, como recordó haber ojeado en uno de los libros de Donnie. Una mansión rodeada de amplios jardines y estanques. Por un momento revivió una de tantas ocasiones en las que Splinter les contaba la vida en su antiguo Clan. Uno podía sentarse frente a un lago y escuchar la melodía del agua que corre por los juncos...

Un golpe en el suelo le devolvió a la realidad. Algunas antorchas dispuestas de manera estratégica iluminaban el claro de la entrada. Al lado de este se erigía algo en construcción, aunque aún no tenía forma definida.

—Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada —El hombre del traje morado se había despojado de la piel de tigre. La camisa negra estaba abierta por los botones superiores, mostrando parte de su pecho de piel tersa. El cabello corto y peinado a un lado no se movió ni un ápice cuando una ráfaga de viento frío atravesó sus figuras. Raphael no pudo evitar tiritar un poco, gesto que no se le escapó al señor—. Espero que tu estancia aquí sea lo más placentera posible —El quelonio no respondió. La sonrisa del hombre se crispó un poco, pero el tono de voz seguía siendo amigable—. ¿Sabes? Desde el primer momento me despertaste interés. Eres inteligente, lo veo en tu mirada. Sé que entiendes mi idioma y puedes hablarlo.

Apretó los puños. No iba a darle aquella satisfacción a su dueño.

«¿Su dueño?», repitió sorprendido. ¿Acaso, sin darse cuenta, estaba asumiendo verdaderamente su condición como mascota?

—Tranquilo. Yo no voy a hacerte daño —explicó en son de paz—. Considero cada uno como alguien único y especial, y como tal merece cierto valor. Un valor que no se puede medir con el dinero.

Raphael parpadeó, confundido, y por primera vez buscó la mirada de aquel hombre. Sin embargo, éste tenía su atención centrada en el tigre.

—El ciclo de la vida. Un concepto un tanto extraño. Tu existencia puede acabar con un simple fogonazo o en una lenta agonía. Es entonces cuando el valor de tu esencia se reduce a cero —murmuraba en parte para sí. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si reflexionara sobre algo bastante inherente en su ser—. Pero eso no es todo —Sus ojos brillaron mientras volvía a mirar a Raphael—. La muerte, el miedo, la certeza de que esa bocanada de aire podría ser la última —hablaba cada vez más rápido, con más brío—. La sangre manchando el suelo, las vísceras siendo devoradas por los carroñeros. Los que sabemos apreciar los últimos momentos de un animalucho comprendemos que nada de él tiene más valor que eso. Sus chillidos suplicantes; el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada; el brillo de sus ojos, a punto de extinguirse —Extendió los brazos, mientras sus sonrisa se exageraba hasta un límite que rozaba la locura—. ¿Lo entiendes? Esas imágenes, los gritos...te hacen sentir lo que ellos sienten. La adrenalina acelera los latidos de tu corazón, te hace respirar más rápido. Igual que esos pobres animalitos.

Raphael chocó contra los barrotes de su propia jaula. No sabía desde cuando había empezado a temblar.

«No puedo decaer. Soy fuerte, soy fuerte...», susurraba para sí como una plegaria. Pero el miedo, el _verdadero _miedo, le impedía mantenerse firme. Lo único que podía hacer era encogerse y alejarse de aquel monstruo con piel de hombre.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! —exclamó, finalmente.

El señor sonrió y tomó su tiempo en responder. Se acercó a la jaula del tigre de Bengala sin quitarle un ojo de encima. Saboreó la expresión del quelonio mientras iba enhebrando las palabras una tras otra.

—Aquí te presento a nuestro amigo, el tigre de Bengala. Su agilidad es admirable. En un momento puedes estar bajo sus zarpas y no te das cuenta. Sus colmillos son fuertes, y la mordida lo suficiente como para arrancar torsos humanos. De un simple golpe pueden romperte la caja torácica. En otras palabras, nos encontramos ante un depredador excepcional —Recorrió la distancia que le separaba de la jaula de Raphael y se acuclilló frente a ella. Apoyó las manos en los barrotes y acercó la cara tanto como pudo. El pequeño se encogió aún más, pero aquello no hizo más que acentuar la expectación del hombre—. Ya lo he dicho. Considero cada uno como alguien único y especial —Tras una pausa, añadió señalando la construcción cercana—. ¿Ves eso de ahí? Es una palestra. Ahí podré saborear con mis amigos las delicias de la muerte. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardarías en morir contra una bestia como esa. Tiene que ser un espectáculo inolvidable.

Raphael comprendió, mientras contenía la respiración, horrorizado.

En el fondo seguía siendo un niño. Y no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse para afrontar un mundo como aquel.

Juró que no iba a llorar, que sería fuerte. Pero ya no le quedaba nadie por quién resistir la miseria de la vida que les había tocado.

**«Estoy muerto». **

Y lloró.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Muy buenas a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Habéis tenido unas buenas vacaciones de verano? Por mi parte me encuentro en mi último día. Mañana mismo comienzo las clases, y qué mejor manera de poner punto y final a este asueto de dos meses que actualizar mis historias. Este capítulo en especial me costó algo más de la cuenta. Pese a todo, espero que haya cumplido en algo vuestras expectativas.

No puedo terminar esta nota de autor sin hacer una mención especial a **Kryptonita. **Aunque lo hiciera en su momento, vuelvo a agradecer sus observaciones y consejos sobre el escrito. Los he intentado aplicar desde el primer momento que me lo dijo, y espero poder seguir puliéndolos en el futuro.

Como siempre, empiezo agradeciendo profundamente a todos los que me han brindado sus precioso tiempo escribiendo los reviews: **WakaiSenshi** _(Espero que de esta manera hayas entendido por qué se separaron. Es cierto que la idea de Raph era práctica, pero el precio a pagar fue demasiado alto) -_ **Jamizell Wolf Blood Amatista **_(siento mucho decirte que quizá Donnie ha sido el más afortunado de los cuatro. Pero tranquila, que aún queda un superviviente. Puede que haya acabado mejor que los demás...) - _**Kryptonita **_(No sabes cuánto me alivia que veas a los personajes IC. Caer en el OoC es uno de mis mayores miedos. Llegará el momento en el que D conozca a April, no lo niego. Ten paciencia) -_ **Leona - Crazy Jazzy **_(Aprovecho para aclararte que Donnie no ha perdido la memoria, sino que en este fic no ha conocido aún a Kirby. Está basado en 2k12, pero es como si empezara la serie desde cero, cuando aún vivían en las alcantarillas). __  
_

Ahora bien, antes de despedirme, quiero hacer una aclaración _spoiler-free _para que los que hayan visto el final de temporada de 2k12 sepan una cosa. Como bien recordáis, tenemos cierta _sorpresa _sobre un personaje que prácticamente lo ha reducido a nada (literalmente). Eso NO me lo esperaba de ninguna manera, y yo planeaba que el individuo en cuestión apareciera en este fic y se comportara como lógicamente debía ser. Con esta revelación todo eso se ha ido al garete. Sin embargo, comunico que **pienso mantenerlo como debería ser (y como lo merece). **Siento hablar en clave, pero creo que los que estén al día con la serie entenderán a quién me refiero. Les advierto de antemano que no voy a descartar mis planes para con este personaje y pienso seguir adelante con ellos. Sí, va en contra del canon, pero para algo esto es un fic.

Con esto me despido.

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

Un abrazo.

Jomagaher.


End file.
